


A Compendium of the House of Commons

by KilannaD (orphan_account)



Series: Stepping Over the Edge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minstry of Magic, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KilannaD
Summary: How the House of Commons (Ministry of Magic) functions in L'appel du Vide. Gives each Department, it's duties and head, as well as details on election process.





	A Compendium of the House of Commons

**Author's Note:**

> This list is as of January 1995, which is when elections for Senators are held. The seven listed here are the ones that will be in power from 1995-2000. None of them should come up before then, and I'll try to mention the elections withing LdV. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.  
> Updated- 7/25/19, Senator #1

The House of Commons is made up of the Minister, Heads of the Departments, and seven elected Senators. Each hold one vote, save for the Minister, who holds three votes and veto power(1). The House of Commons meets every other week.

# Ministry of Magic, as of January 1995:

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge\- 

To qualify for the position of Minister, one must hold a seat in the House of Commons and be nominated by ten or more members of the House of Lords (of any rank). The public then votes out of the candidates supported by the House of Lords. The Minister keeps his position until he steps down or the House of Lords calls for a new elections(2). The Minister, among other rights to sit on the House of Lords and the House of Commons, also has the right to name Heads of Departments in the Ministry (Heads can be vetoed by the rest of the House of Commons if the veto holds the majority), usually from those heading the sub-departments. All Heads report directly to him, though most reports are only the bare minimum unless the Minister asks for more details. The position of Undersecretary of the Minister is completely up to the Minister and holds a position on the House of Commons.

Undersecretary of the Minister, Madam Dolores Umbridge-

Basically is the secretary and adviser for the Minister of Magic.

Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones-

The Head oversees the department and chooses the heads of the sub-departments. These include; Aurors, who are the elite battle force and focus on fighting dark wizards; Improper Use of Magic, which handles breaking laws against certain spells, like obliviate and often works closely with the DMAC; Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, which handles when muggle objects become enchanted and end up back with muggles; Law Enforcement Squad, essentially policemen who handle the smaller cases and everyday crimes that the Aurors don’t take care of. Also holds the department of Magical Child Care. In the event of trials, the Head of the DMLE acts as judge (the HoC acting as jury). If a trial may result in a punishment of three or more years in Azkaban, the trial is brought before the House of Lords, where the Head of DMLE acts as one of the three judges(3). 

Department of Magical Accidents and catastrophes, Sir Johnathon Lee-

Broken into three divisions; Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, handles all cases of accidental magic (and the paperwork involved) and fixes it when required. Also calls for obliviators when it comes to muggleborns; Muggle Excuse Committee, in short, handles public affairs with the muggles. In the event of a magical attack, or a large case of accidental magical, comes up with excuses to explain it away with muggles; Obliviators Squad, handles obliviating muggles when they see magic, accidental or otherwise. 

Department of Regulation and Control of Creatures, Sir Pius Thicknesse-

Acts as ambassador in the case of negotiations with magical creatures, also handles all registrations and classification of Beast, Being or Spirit. Should any creatures have complaints, this is where they go. It is largely unused.

Department of International Magical Cooperation, Sir Bartemius Crouch-

Acts as ambassador with other countries as well as holds a seat on the ICW. Heads negotiations for trade deals and imports and exports. 

Department of Magical Transportation, Madam Lissa Edgecombe-

Regulates Portkey creation as well as Apparition licenses and floo networks. Also tests broom models before releasing for sales.

Department of Magical Games and Sports, Sir Ludo Bagman-

Organizes professional games and races. Also handles international events.

Department of Mysteries, Sir Pluto Rookwood-

Handles research and regulates spell creation. All Unspeakables remain anonymous, except for the Head who is the “Unspeakable Voice”. 

Senators-

Register as candidates with the current Minister, campaign and are voted into office by the public. Can be re-elected as many times as they receive majority votes, and elections are held every five years. Senators have few responsibilities besides sitting on the House of Commons and anyone can become a Senator. 

  1. Daniel Davis
  2. Tiffany Snyde
  3. Daniel Spinnet
  4. Alexander Haywood
  5. Phillia Caxton
  6. Victoria Tate
  7. Mellisa Brocklehurst



(1) The Minister can only veto a bill after it is seconded but before a final vote is called. The Vote can be called by the Minister (Chief Warlock in the case of a bill directly introduced to the House of Lords), whomever proposed the bill, or the first person to second the bill. The Vote can only be called after a minimum of one hour revision. See section _Legislation, Bill to Law_ for more details.

(2) New elections for the Minister can only be called if a vote is cast with 200 votes in favour by the House of Lords.

(3) During a trial before the House of Lords, there are three judges; the Chief Warlock, the Head of the DMLE, and a third chosen based on the crime being tried (i.e. in a case regarding muggles, the head of the muggle committee will be the third), though usually the Minister acts as the third judge. These three (if unanimous) can also declared a closed trial.

_ Total Votes- _

_The House of Commons holds 16 seats, (Minister, Undersecretary, 7 Senators and 7 Heads of Departments) and 18 votes._

# Legislation, Bill to Law-

House of Commons; 

Any seat holders can introduce a bill in the HoC, if it is seconded it goes to revisions and then to vote. If a bill is passed, it goes to the House of Lords. In the HoL, the bill’s author has a right to present the bill and be present for the vote (though they hold no vote). Should three Lords (or Ladies) support the vote, it goes to another revision. Again, the original author can speak and argue but holds no real power at this stage. The Chief Warlock, or any of the first three to support the bill can call a vote. Should it pass by a majority of at least two votes, it becomes law.

House of Lords;

Any Lord or Lady can introduce a bill directly to the House of Lords if they have the support of three members of the HoC. If the bill is seconded by; one Most Ancient and Noble House, two Ancient and Noble Houses, OR three Noble Families, the bill goes to revision and then to vote. 


End file.
